lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isildur the Hero
Isildur the Hero (ItH) is a alternative timeline in which Isildur manages to destroy the One Ring.Sauron becomes just a mortal king and founds the Kingdom of Lithui . Timeline End of the Second Age 3119 - Birth of Elendil 3154- Birth of Ulmondil 3205- Birth of Ilmandur, son of Ulmondil 3301 Ilmandur founds Vinyador between the Gwalthó and Andrast. 3441 - Elendil and Ulmondil face Sauron in hand to hand combat, but they themselves perish; Isildur takes the shards of his father's sword Narsil and cuts the One Ring from Sauron's finger.He destroys the Ring. Sauron becomes mortal. In the aftermath of the War, many Elves of Gil-galad's following depart to Valinor: end of the Noldorin realms in Middle-earth. The destruction of the Ring was on July 3. Third Age 1- Gil-galad returns to Lindon.He refounds the kingdom of Eregion. 2- King Isildur doesn't die at Gladden fields. He comes to Annúminás and becomes a renowned king. 5- Anárion conquers Umbar. 25- Ilmandur builds the city of Lond Angren. 72-Death of Sauron 150- Trade war between Meneldil of Gondor and Avannoth of Vinyador. The trade war ends in 152 with the Treaty of Esteldin. 180- Gondor conquers Andrast. 250- Foundation of kingdom of Rhovanion 273- Foundation of Dale. 381- Gondor reconquers the pass of Calenardhon and Angrenost. 463- Battle for Angrenost between Vinyador and the combined armies of Valyria and Eregion. Vinyadorian defeat. 501- Gondor conquers Harondor,Dor Rhúnen,and Rhovanion as far as the river Gladden. 505- Easterling attack on Gondor.Cånindi tribes defeat the Dorwinrim guards of Dor Rhúnen. 506. The Haradrim conquer Umbar. 510- Battle on the Harnen. Haradrim victory. 512.- Battle on the Anduin banks. Haradro-Rhuniag victory. 515 Sack of Ithilien. 518- Arnorian soldiers defeat Rhuno-Haradraic armies. 530- Dunlending rebellion. 535- Dunlendings capture Vinyalond. End of Vinyador. 581- Gondor recaptures Agrenost and Harondor. 585- Dor Rhúnen conquered by Gondor. 605 Gondor conquers Umbar. 700- Kingdom of Lithui conquered by Gondor. 750- Mordessar, the 3rd Dark Lord invades Mordor with a few Variag allies. 777- Mordessar conquers the city of Amon Lithuir, the capital of the Kingdom of Lithui. 785 Mordessar conquers Gorgoroth. 791 Gil-Galad and his son Ereinion Tarandil (born 35) become co-rulers. 805-Mordessar conquers Núrn. 831-Bellakar,Gondor and Arnor march upon Mordor. 832- Defeat of the Three Kingdoms. 841 Rhúniags defeat the Dwarves of the Iron Hills. 843 Battle for Rhovanion.Rhuniags defeat the combined armies of Nañuli ,Dorwinion,Akasha Dai,Rhovanion, Dale, Esgaroth,Erebor, Eryn Lasgalen and Grey mountains. 901- Mordessar captures Harondor,but he never manages to conquer Ithilien. 1000-Thranduil declares himself King of Greenwood,Erebor,the Waste of Hal-themesof,Dale,Esgaroth,Nan Carnen,Nan Celduin, and God-Emperor of Rhovanion as far as Tur Gaïanys. 1014-The Valar use ancient magics to kill Mordessar. 1055-The Istari land in Middle earth. Or at least Radagast does....... 1094-Thranduil sacrifices the Thrushes of Erebor to Morgoth,seeking to free him from the Void. 1095-Thranduil marches against the Iron Hills. 1096-Thranduil's son Legolas (born 490) kills him. c.1135-The first Hobbits settle in Bree and on the South Downs. 1150-King Hador sends aid to Valyria. 1158-Hador's daughter Nessanie is married to Jaehaerys Targaryen. 1350-The Doom of Asshai. The shadowbinders settle in Ulthos. 1401-The Hobbits settle the Shire. 1400s-2500s-A period of peace everywhere. 1647-Moria is lost to the Dwarves after the Winter Plague. 1799-Treowine becomes the first king of Rohan. 1848-Narsil is reforged. The Valar drop the ball 1996-Death of Halbarad the 98th king of Gondor and Arnor. 1999-Gil-galad sails West. 2055-Elrond establishes the United Kingdom of Rivendell,Rhudaurien, and the High Pass. c.2130-the dragon Smaug burns Lorath. He is then killed with a sword by Daelon Targaryen. 2190-Cormèndil Jaehaerion briefly becomes a Dark Lord. 2224-Gondor and Arnor formally adopt the Faith of the Seven. 2276-Samantha Gamgee is born in Overhill. 2350-Gondor conquers the Haradwaith territories, Setchind, Ardor, the Ered Sulimon, Braavos, and Andalos. 2394-King Araglas II casts a spell of Light of Ilmen. This causes a truckload of Ilmen to descend upon Gorgoroth,forever cleansing the foul plain. c.2400-Under the leadership of King Balin Oakenshield, the Dwarves regain Moria and defeat the Balrog Nanlodni,who had made his home there in former days. Manwe doesn't really like Gondor anymore. Oh, and the implausibility factor increases. 2401-The Hobbits mark the 1000th anniversary of the settlement of the Shire. The magician Phibes takes up residence in Angrenost. 2428-Feanor is reborn as Prince Aldarmon of the Greenwood. 2455-King Isildur dies in a hunting accident engineered by Phibes. His son Boromir succeeds him. 2492-King Boromir dies of grayscale. He is succeeded by his nephew Turwe,who founds the line of the Turwioni. 2503-Aided by Radagast,Turwë starts suspecting Phibes of engineering the kingdom's misfortunes. 2509-Celebrian wife of Cirdan is seized by a renegade goblin tribe in the Ered Luin. Elrond and Tavasir rescue her,but she is weary of the world and at Midsummer she sails West. 2510-Turwe and his son Barahir,along with the Rohirric marshal Éothain,besiege Angrenost with the help of the Ents. After ten days,Phibes comes out of Angrenost and in single combat is killed by Balin Oakenshield. 2518-Turwe dies and is succeeded by Barahir. 2592-the Fui Norgothrim is destroyed in an earthquake. 2670-King Thorin takes back Gundabad where Durin awoke for the Dwarvish race. 2821-Warren Cook makes his first fake VHS opening. The last days of an Age 2883-King Turwë II dies and is succeeded by his son Dervorin. 2911-The Fell Winter. The Hobbits move out of the Shire and to Minhiriath,which they rename New Farthing. 11 centuries of Gondor-sanctioned salutary neglect have left Minhiriath fertile. 2941-The Hobbit Bilbo Baggins and the lesser Istar Calenglir slay Drogoth,the last of Morgoth's dragons in the world. 2945-Bilbo writes his memoirs,titled There and Back Again. 2978-Bilbo moves to Eregion,and for the rest of his life he encourages Hobbit emigration there. 2993-King Arthad declares the entire world legally and traditionally part of Gondor. 3001-Bilbo gives a lavish farewell party at Tur Morva and then sails West. 3017-the fabric of Arda starts unraveling. 3018-Melkor re-enters the world. 3019- Dagor Dagorath. Turin and Gil-galad kill Morgoth on the slopes of Taniquetil. 3021-the Valar begin the singing of the Second Music of the Ainur. A new Aman and a new Arda are fashioned by Eru for the dwelling of Men,Elves,Dwarves,and Hobbits, all glory and honor to Eru forever.